The invention to which this application relates is a system for the generation of a set of criteria which relate to the recognition and validation of instruments of value such as banknotes, coins, printed tickets and electronic currency cards, hereinafter all referred to as items of currency.
While there is a need to be able to prevent fraud and also to allocate an appropriate monetary value to an input item of currency by using the criteria in the data set, it is found that in practice, valid currency may from time to time be rejected by the apparatus even though they are genuine. This can be because the currency is worn or is used in particular environments which cause a change in condition of at least one of the parameters of the currency, even though the currency itself is valid. It is found that if, for example, an item of currency is used in a first environment which is common to a particular geographical location, the parameter for that item of currency may differ from those of the same item of currency which is used in a different environment or a different geographical area. Hence the input of a genuine item of currency into apparatus located in a different geographical area could cause the rejection of that item of currency incorrectly unless the datasets for those differ accordingly to reflect this. This can lead to frustration both to the person using the apparatus and, furthermore, to the operator of the apparatus who may, over time, lose funds because of the inability to accept valid items of currency.
Furthermore, the parameters of an item of currency may change over time with increased usage such that an item of currency, which may be accepted initially, may subsequently be rejected by the apparatus as the parameters of the same change with regard to the dataset which has been generated.
In a further feature of the conventional system, the datasets are typically generated by the manufacturer of the apparatus at the location at which the apparatus is manufactured or a dedicated data processing site operated by the manufacturer. The manufacturer will typically receive a plurality of samples of the item of currency, which are to be used at the geographical location where the apparatus is to be installed. The samples may include worn or new or any combination of items of currency and also the items of currency of different monetary values which are to be accepted and/or rejected by the apparatus. The manufacturer will then analyse these items of currency and generate a dataset which is then input into the apparatus control means prior to, or at the time of installation. It is often found that after the initial dataset has been generated, the subsequent use of the apparatus in the particular location, may give rise to a need to change one or more of the criteria of the dataset. Conventionally, this requires the operator of the apparatus to send one or more items of currency to the manufacturer and have the manufacturer then alter the dataset accordingly and then retransmit the same to the apparatus operator. This can be problematic to the operator of the apparatus and can take a significant period of time during which the apparatus may not be operating correctly.